Future of the Clans: Book 1 - A Raven in the Shadows
by Leafkit1
Summary: Four seasons after The Last Hope, Sandstorm is given a message from her lost mate, Firestar. She must make the journey back to the forest home where Ravenpaw is waiting for them to deliver them a message that could change the history of the Clans forever.
1. Chapter 1: Return of the Lost One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, nor will I ever claim to do so.**

I was really disappointed with the ending of _The Last Hope_ involving Firestar's death among others so I decided I decided to write a series called _Future of the Clans_ that takes place about a year after the battle against the Dark Forest, and this is the first book of it. I wanted it to be about the kits of SquirrelflightXBrambleclaw or CinderheartXLionblaze, but I couldn't seem to come up with a creative plot for it that didn't come to a standstill or become cliché. So I decided to bring Ravenpaw back and make a story with that. Sorry for becoming all informative there!

So without further ado, I bring you the Allegiances and Chapter 1.

* * *

_Allegiances_

**THUNDERCLAN**

**Leader: **Bramblestar – dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy: **Squirrelflight – dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Jayfeather – gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**Warriors: **Graystripe – long-haired gray tom

Millie – striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Dustpelt – dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm – pale ginger she-cat with green eyes  
Apprentice; Tailpaw

Brackenfur – golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail – long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart – white she-cat with ginger patches

Thornclaw – golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail – tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes  
Apprentice; Tigerpaw

Leafpool – light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Spiderleg – long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall – light brown tabby tom

Whitewing – white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose – cream-colored tom

Hazeltail – small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker – gray-and-white tom  
Apprentice; Amberpaw

Poppyfrost – tortoiseshell she-cat

Lionblaze – golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap – reddish tabby tom

Toadstep – black-and-white tom

Rosepetal – dark cream she-cat  
Apprentice; Snowpaw

Blossomfall – tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Bumblestripe – very pale gray tom with black stripes

Ivypool – silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes  
Apprentice; Honeypaw

Moleface – brown-and-cream tom

Cherryfern – ginger she-cat

Lilyspots – dark tabby she-cat with white patches

Seedpelt – very pale ginger she-cat

**Apprentices: ** Amberpaw – pale gray she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

Snowpaw – white tom with amber eyes

Tigerpaw – brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Honeypaw – light brown she-cat with ginger patches and green eyes

Tailpaw – small dusky brown tabby tom with a long tail

**Queens: **Cinderheart – gray tabby she-cat (mother of Lionblaze's kits: Firekit (golden tom with a flame-colored pelt) and Shrewkit (small gray tabby tom))

Dovewing – pale gray she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Bumblestripe's kits: Willowkit (pale gray she-kit), Larchkit (dark gray she-kit), and Beekit (black-and-gray tabby tom))

Icecloud – white she-cat, expecting Mousewhisker's kits

Daisy – cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

**Elders: ** Purdy – plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

**SHADOWCLAN**

**Leader:** Blackstar – large with tom with one jet-black forepaw

**Deputy: **Rowanclaw – ginger tom

**Medicine Cat: **Littlecloud – very small ginger tom  
Apprentice; Fernpaw

**Warriors:** Smokefoot – black tom

Toadfoot – dark brown tom

Applefur – mottle brown she-cat

Ratscar – brown tom with a long scar across his back

Snowbird – pure white she-cat  
Apprentice; Mistpaw

Olivenose – tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw – light brown tabby tom

Ivytail – black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

Shrewfoot – gray she-cat with black feet

Scorchfur – dark gray tom  
Apprentice; Dewpaw

Tigerheart – dark brown tabby tom

Dawnpelt – cream-furred she-cat

Pinenose – black she-cat

Ferretclaw – cream-and-gray tom

Starlingwing – ginger tom

**Queens: **Tawnypelt – tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes (mother of Rowanclaw's kit: Petalkit)

Kinkfur – tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

**Elders: **Whitewater – white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

Oakfur – small brown tom

Crowfrost – black-and-white tom

**WINDCLAN **

**Leader: **Onestar – brown tabby tom

**Deputy: **Ashfoot – gray she-cat

**Medicine Cat: **Kestrelflight – mottled gray tom

**Warriors: **Crowfeather – dark gray tom

Whitetail – small white she-cat

Nightcloud – black she-cat

Weaselfur – ginger tom with white paws

Harespring – brown-and-white tom

Leaftail – dark tabby tom, amber eyes

Antpelt – brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot – gray tom with two dark paws

Breezepelt – black tom with amber eyes

Sedgewhisker – light brown tabby she-cat

Sunstrike – tortoiseshell she-cat with a large white mark on her forehead

Furzepelt – gray-and-white she-cat

Boulderfur – large pale gray tom

**Queens: **Heathertail – light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Breezepelt's kits: Swiftkit and Rainkit)

Swallowtail – dark gray she-cat, expecting Emberfoot's kits

**Elders: **Webfoot – dark gray tabby tom

Tornear – tabby tom

Owlwhisker – light brown tabby tom

**RIVERCLAN**

**Leader: **Mistystar – gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy: **Reedwhisker – black tom

**Medicine Cat: **Mothwing – dappled golden she-cat  
Apprentice; Willowshine

**Warriors: **Graymist – pale gray tabby she-cat

Mintfur – light gray tabby tom

Minnowtail – dark gray she-cat

Pebblefoot – mottled gray tom

Mallownose – light brown tabby tom

Robinwing – tortoiseshell-and-white tom  
Apprentice; Shellpaw

Duskfur – brown tabby she-cat

Mosspelt – tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Grasspelt – light brown tom

Mossyfoot – brown-and-white she-cat

Hollowflight – dark brown tabby tom  
Apprentice; Lizardpaw

Rushtail – light brown tabby tom

Curltail – tabby she-cat

Podleap – sturdy tom

**Queens: **Petalfur – gray-and-white she-cat

**CATS OUTSIDE THE CLAN **

Ravenpaw – sleek black cat with green eyes

* * *

_Chapter 1 - The Return of a Lost One  
_

A leaf fluttered off of a nearby tree and Sandstorm felt the same familiar pang in her chest that she'd felt four seasons ago when Firestar had risked his life, dying as he lived, in the battle against the Dark Forest to save his Clanmates.

Four seasons later, Sandstorm could still remember her mate clearly, and whenever she looked at her kits, she saw Firestar in them.

She sighed. She was a warrior, and she'd fight, giving her last breath to her Clan, serving them well until StarClan came to take her away to join Firestar. Her life didn't stop because Firestar died.

Sandstorm walked over to the fresh-kill pile, quickly choosing a piece of fresh-kill and eating it. She'd promised her apprentice Tailpaw that she'd take him out that day, and she knew that she couldn't break a promise to the young bundle of joy.

"Sandstorm! Sandstorm!"

Sandstorm flicked her head towards the voice and saw Tailpaw scampering out of the apprentice's den, stumbling over a patch of moss as he did. The small apprentice's long tail waved out behind him as he bounded up to his mentor. Sandstorm swallowed the last of her mouse and stood up, brushing off her pelt as she did so.

"Let's go hunting!" he mewed, bouncing up and down excitedly.

Sandstorm purred, her apprentice immediately lifting her spirits. "Of course," she mewed. "Mousewhisker asked if he and Amberpaw could come with us. He suggested hunting in pairs."

"Sure!" Tailpaw mewed excitedly. "Where are they?"

"Why don't you have something to eat first?" Sandstorm suggested gently, hoping he'd agree. Tailpaw had a mind of his own, and Sandstorm had heard him complaining more than once of being hungry on their way back after a day of training because he hadn't eaten before they'd left.

For once, Tailpaw just nodded. He picked up a squirrel from the fresh-kill pile and then dragged it over to where his brother Tigerpaw sat against of the bushes at the edge of camp. Tigerpaw was busy munching on a vole and Sandstorm turned her backs on them, letting a faint smile creep across her face as she watched them.

She turned towards the leader's den and saw Bramblestar emerge followed by his mate Squirrrelflight. Sandstorm purred as she watched them. Squirrelflight and Bramblestar had been through a rollercoaster relationship, and she remembered the days worrying that her daughter would remain unhappy forever. Tailpaw and Tigerpaw were their kits along with their sister Honeypaw, and Sandstorm had a feeling Bramblestar had given her Tailpaw to mentor to take her mind off of Firestar.

"Hey, Sandstorm!" Sandstorm looked up to see Mousewhisker padding over to him, Amberpaw treading on his paws.

"Hi, Mousewhisker!" Sandstorm mewed brightly. "Ready to go soon?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," he replied.

"Come on, Tailpaw!" Amberpaw scampered over to where her friend was chomping on his squirrel. "Let's _go_! Mousewhisker told me I couldn't do pairs hunting with Snowpaw because he's my brother! But now that you're an apprentice…"

Her voice trailed off as Mousewhisker slowly drew his tail over her mouth. "Amberpaw," he mewed lightly. "I never said that. I just think that you and Snowpaw together would scare off all the prey."

"We're not _that _bad!" argued Amberpaw, nipping at Mousewhisker's tail to get him to move it.

"Come on," Sandstorm mewed, quick to change the subject before one of them objected. "We'd better get hunting before you _do_ scare off all the prey."

Tailpaw leapt to his paws, and Sandstorm flicked her tail, signaling for the other three cats to follow. She pushed her way through the thorn tunnel, followed by the others.

Immediately, sunshine flooded through the trees, and Amberpaw let out a sigh, fluffing out her pelt, soaking in the sun.

"It's so much nicer than in the camp!" she mewed, her gray pelt glowing in the sunlight. "Camp is so cold with all the stone and trees."

"Yeah, but at least camp is warm," Tailpaw objected.

"It's probably one of the last nice days we'll get before leaf-bare," Mousewhisker mewed.

"Brr!" Amberpaw let out a small shiver, thinking of the cold days ahead.

"What's leaf-bare like?" Tailpaw asked curiously.

The four cats had stopped walking, and Sandstorm quickly picked up the pace to make sure they'd still have time to hunt. She knew Tailpaw was the master distraction. Either he did this on purpose or not, she wasn't sure.

"Come on!" she called, drawing ahead, knowing that Mousewhisker had dropped back to talk with the other two apprentices. "Silly, furball," she muttered under her breath.

She paused at the Sky Oak, waiting for the three cats to approach her. Amberpaw and Tailpaw came first, the two apprentices racing each other, Tailpaw far in the lead, followed by Mousewhisker.

"Tailpaw, you're fast!" praised Mousewhisker, seemingly out of breath.

"Maybe you're just slow," Tailpaw teased.

Mousewhisker shot Tailpaw an unpleasant look, and for a moment, Tailpaw looked as though he was about to apologize, but Mousewhisker just shrugged, brushing off the comment.

"Come on," Sandstorm mewed, pushing herself between the two cats. "First, I'll ask you two." She directed her attention towards Tailpaw and Amberpaw. "How do you think hunting in pairs is done?"

"Oh, I know!" Amberpaw was quick to reply. "Both you and the partner head for the prey," she mewed. "And one takes control and comes at it one way, and one comes at it the other, and then you attack…"

The apprentice's voice faltered, becoming more certain at the end. Sandstorm gave a nod of approval, and Mousewhisker jumped in.

"Close," he mewed. "How about Sandstorm and I demonstrate?"

Amberpaw and Tailpaw nodded eagerly. Mousewhisker stepped lightly off into the trees and Sandstorm followed. She turned around to make sure Amberpaw and Tailpaw were watching.

Sandstorm scented a vole coming from the direction of the clearing.

"I'll go this way," Sandstorm suggested flicking her tail to where she'd be downwind of the vole. "And you can stay here."

Mousewhisker shrugged. "Okay."

"And um…" she hesitated for a moment. "When it comes, head straight for it. It may scent you, but when it sees you, it'll turn, and I'll be ready for it."

"Good thinking!" Mousewhisker mewed, as though relieved that Sandstorm had made the decisions. She didn't comment and instead headed off downwind, hoping that Mousewhisker was paying attention.

Sandstorm stalked beneath a bush and crouched down into a hunter's crouch. It was then that she remembered that Mousewhisker wasn't the best hunter.

Sandstorm spotted Amberpaw and Tailpaw watching from behind a tree. They looked over at her and Sandstorm motioned for them to stay put.

The next moment, the vole leaped out of the undergrowth, and Mousewhisker charged for it. Immediately, the vole tried to dash away, but Sandstorm was quicker, leaping out of the bush and chasing it down. She flung her unsheathed claws at it, clipping it, while Mousewhisker pinned it down, delivering the final blow.

"Nice catch!" Mousewhisker commented.

"Same to you," Sandstorm replied.

She looked up at the two apprentices to see them watching her wide-eyed.

"How do you _do_ that?" Amberpaw asked, clearly impressed. But as she spoke, her eyes were focused on her mentor instead of Sandstorm. The three cats watched him expectantly, awaiting an answer.

"Errr," Mousewhisker began unsteadily. "Sandstorm led that one," he mewed. "Generally, it's based on skills, and Sandstorm is a better hunter. So she has speed and can stealthily creep along the forest floor while at the same time maintaining a steady balance and figuring out where her prey is going to go. Right, Sandstorm?"

Sandstorm jerked her head towards Mousewhisker. Her gaze had wandered, and she hadn't realized he was talking to her. "Um, right," she replied.

Mousewhisker nodded again and kept talking. "I, on the other hand, am not as strong of a hunter, so I let Sandstorm lead, and I followed her instructions. She told me to come at it, which was smart, because voles run away if you scare them. So I scared it, and Sandstorm killed it once it had dashed."

Amberpaw and Tailpaw were staring at Mousewhisker as though he'd just given a speech greater than StarClan.

"I'm a better hunter!" Tailpaw announced immediately. "I'll give out the instructions!"

"Yeah, but you're a mouse-brain! You'll scare the prey which is why _I_ should lead," argued Amberpaw.

"How about you both try?" Mousewhisker suggested.

"Okay!" the two apprentices mewed simultaneously.

Sandstorm watched them, her gaze filled with amusement, but her thoughts were broken by a rustle behind her. She whipped her head around, expecting to see a cat there, but didn't. She shifted on her paws, feeling uneasy.

"Sandstorm, what's wrong?" Sandstorm turned to see Mousewhisker gazing at her, concern in his green gaze.

"Did you hear that?" Sandstorm asked, wondering if she was imagining it.

"Hear what?" Tailpaw squeaked, sounding like a kit.

Sandstorm looked at Mousewhisker and Amberpaw, wondering if they'd heard the rustle, but clearly they hadn't. She shrugged.

"It was probably just the wind," she muttered, embarrassed. Pushing the rustling to the back of her mind, she quickly flicked a leaf off her pelt. "Come on, you two." She turned to the two apprentices. "Let's see!"

Sandstorm watched as Amberpaw and Tailpaw nodded eagerly, both of them dropping into their hunter's crouch, scampering off into the woods, arguing over who was going to lead the attack.

"Quieter!" hissed Mousewhisker, trying to keep his voice down.

"We're trying!" Tailpaw called back.

"They've probably scared off all the prey already," Sandstorm grumbled.

Sandstorm followed Mousewhisker, and the cats crouched down in the brush, watching Amberpaw and Tailpaw. Sandstorm sensed Mousewhisker's amusement as Amberpaw ended up being the one to hurry off.

"Do you think it was smart?" Sandstorm whispered.

"We'll see," Mousewhisker replied evenly, closing off his emotions.

The next moment, a rabbit hurried out from the brush, and Tailpaw rushed for it loudly, making a loud mess as he tried to hurriedly get into a hunter's crouch, scrunching himself down in the undergrowth.

Sandstorm cringed as the rabbit easily leapt over the small apprentice. Amberpaw charged out from the undergrowth and tried to leap at it, missing by a fox-length.

Sandstorm growled, but she was faster. She lunged forward, quickening into a hunter's crouch. She spotted the prey and quickly began stalking it as it headed in the opposite direction, making a circle back to where it came from.

She crouched, about to lunge at it, when all of a sudden a cat flashed before her.

She turned her head to see it was headed straight for the rabbit. Quick as lightning, the rabbit was pinned down by the blazing cat. The cat made it look so effortless… She watched, in stunned silence as the cat turned to watch her, his gaze boring into hers.

It only took a moment for Sandstorm to process the cat she was looking at.

_Firestar!_

* * *

So there's Chapter 1! Firestar's back! I'll be writing Chapter 2 shortly, but because of school, please give me at least a week or so to write it. Thanks! Also, most chapters will be about Sandstorm or from third person, Sandstorm's perspective.

Oh, and I also feel guilty because I got rid of some ThunderClan cats because the Clan really was too big. I was also going to put some cats into the elder's den, but I felt uncomfortable doing that because I kind of feel like it would've defeated the purpose of this story (you will see). Anyway, if you're curious these are the cats I got rid of (from ThunderClan only): Dewkit (Brightheart's kit—died from greencough) and Briarlight (I really didn't want to, but I had no idea what to do with her because she doesn't play a significant role in any of the books I'm going to write). I was originally going to get rid of more, but that made me feel _guiltier_ so I've decided to find a way to somehow incorporate them. The allegiances just seem way too long because there are just way too many cats to handle. Anyway, don't judge me for that.

Anyway, please leave a review! I love to hear from all of you!

-Leaf


	2. Chapter 2: Sandstorm's Calling

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, nor will I ever claim to do so. **

_Reply to Comments: _

_Brightstar678: Why would you have hurt my feelings by pointing out that Toadstep and Icecloud are related (aunt/nephew) so they can't be mates? I'm grateful for the advice before I get too far into the story! With that being said, I ended up changing Icecloud's mate to Mousewhisker. :)_

* * *

_Chapter 2 – Sandstorm's Calling_

"Firestar!" Sandstorm rushed towards Firestar, his gaze locked with hers. "I can't believe you're here. I thought you were dead!"

Sandstorm felt like a kit as she ran towards her mate who she hadn't seen in four seasons.

Firestar gave her a simple smile, but didn't say anything in reply. Sandstorm flung herself at him, ready to cover him in licks, but as she leaped at him felt air beneath her.

"Oof!" Sandstorm cried, moaning as she hit the forest floor instead of bowling Firestar over. She spun around looking for the rabbit, but it was gone. "Where's the rabbit?" she demanded, looking around for the rabbit she had just seen Firestar kill.

"It ran away." Tailpaw looked sullen. "I'm sorry, Sandstorm. I shouldn't have let it go."

But Sandstorm was barely paying attention to her apprentice. She swung her eyes around, looking for Firestar, and once again, the familiar ache filled her heart. He wasn't there. But he had seemed so… real.

"Sandstorm, are you okay?" Mousewhisker hurried over, bending down to examine her, but Sandstorm brushed him off.

"I'm fine," she mumbled. "Let's—let's try hunting again."

"I don't think so!" Mousewhisker objected. He bent down, examining Sandstorm. "You've got a long scratch on your nose. It doesn't look too deep, but I think you should let Jayfeather have a look at it."

"No, I'm fine!" Sandstorm snapped, getting up, feeling embarrassed.

"You just leaped into midair and fell." Concern showed into Mousewhisker's gaze. "I don't see how you can be okay."

Sandstorm didn't reply. She swore she had seen Firestar. She swore she had seen him catch the rabbit. She peered through the trees, trying to find him, but he was nowhere. She looked down, the trees swimming around her.

"Okay," she mewed. "I guess our day's hunt is over."

Mousewhisker nodded, and Sandstorm staggered to her paws unevenly. She felt dizzy, and dropped into a crouch for a moment, trying to refocus. Tailpaw and Amberpaw were quick to her sides.

"Do you need our help?" Amberpaw asked her amber eyes wide with worry.

"No, I'm fine," Sandstorm mewed, walking slowly at first, but then picking up the pace. She was too embarrassed to look into the eyes of her Clanmates. She was certain they thought she had bees in her brain.

Sandstorm began to feel dizzy as they walked into camp, the cut on her nose beginning to sting. She could feel scratches from the forest floor on her stomach, but she pushed the sting away. She hurriedly squeezed her way into the warrior's den, not wanting Mousewhisker to lead her into Jayfeather's den. She was fine. She just needed to sleep. She clambered into her nest, licking the scratches on her flank.

She curled up, imagining Firestar's face again. Questions popped into her mind one after the other: What was Firestar doing there? Why had he shown up at that point? Where had he gone?

"Sandstorm?"

Jayfeather's scent wafted over her, and she knew that Mousewhisker had asked him to come check on her.

"I'm fine," Sandstorm mumbled, not bothering to look at him.

But Jayfeather didn't walk away. Instead, he padded over to Sandstorm, plopping himself down next to her. Sandstorm spotted marigold in his mouth as it fell out of his mouth onto the floor. Sandstorm peered into his blind gaze as he pressed his paw to Sandstorm's nose.

"Rub this one your nose," Jayfeather directed, biting off of a piece of marigold and handing it to her.

Sandstorm rolled her eyes as she rubbed the marigold on her nose. "You don't need to fuss, Jayfeather. Mousewhisker was making a big deal over nothing."

Jayfeather's blind gaze stared back at him. "Really?" he mewed curiously. "Is that why you leaped at nothing and fell?" When Sandstorm didn't reply, Jayfeather continued on. "I know I don't understand what it's like to lose a mate, Sandstorm. But I know what you're thinking. You need to stop grieving."

Sandstorm lashed her tail, closing off her emotions. Even though the battle against the Dark Forest was over, nothing would stop Jayfeather from using his powers.

"Jayfeather, it's nothing."

Jayfeather ignored her and continued on. "Your Clan still needs you. Look at Dustpelt! Ferncloud's death has only made him stronger." He rose to his paws. "It can only do the same to you if you let it."

Jayfeather turned and padded out of the warrior's den without waiting for an answer. The marigold stung on Sandstorm's nose, but she blocked the feeling from her mind.

_Ferncould's death has only made him stronger._

The words rang in Sandstorm's ears, but she let out a hiss underneath her breath. She _had_ stopped grieving. She put the Clan first, always! She wondered if she should've told Jayfeather about her unexplained vision of Firestar, but she was almost certain Jayfeather had known about their "encounter." _The sneaky furball!_

Sandstorm wrapped her tail around her forepaws and closed her eyes. Right now, all she needed was a long, deep sleep.

"Sandstorm… Sandstorm…"

Sandstorm opened her eyes to find herself standing in the middle of a large field. She spun around trying to figure out where she was. She hadn't been here before, and she couldn't figure out where the echoing voices were coming from.

"Welcome, Sandstorm." Out of the mist, a blue-gray she-cat appeared, her figure transparent. "Welcome to StarClan's hunting grounds."

Sandstorm had to bite back her fear. She wasn't dead, was she? Her cut couldn't have gotten infected. She watched as the blue-gray she-cat turned opaque, and Sandstorm gasped.

"Bluestar!" she cried. "What am I doing here? StarClan never share dreams with me!"

Bluestar purred brushing herself against Sandstorm. "Come," she beckoned Sandstorm with her tail. "You aren't here to speak with me. There's someone else you must speak with."

"Who?" Sandstorm inquired eagerly. She couldn't believe a StarClan cat would actually want to speak with her.

Bluestar didn't answer. Instead she padded forward, disappearing into the trees. Sandstorm had to run to keep up with her, her paws pounding against the forest floor. Bluestar didn't slow; she was picking up speed, and Sandstorm was panting by the time Bluestar slowed to a halt.

"You know who wants to speak with you," Bluestar mewed, as Sandstorm skidded into her, trying to slow herself. "You know you do."

"I—I don't!" Sandstorm cried, confused.

Bluestar flicked her tail over Sandstorm's nose, and Sandstorm flinched as her scratch stung. She hesitated for a moment, but then realized. It was so obvious!

The next moment, a ginger cat appeared from the leaves, shaking off his pelt. Sandstorm let out a purr, her eyes shining.

"Firestar!"

"Greetings, Bluestar." Firestar didn't even acknowledge that Sandstorm was there, and she felt an ache inside of her. "You may go now. Thank you for bringing her here."

Bluestar dipped her head before racing away into the woods. Firestar then turned to Sandstorm, his green gaze glowing, yet it gave nothing away.

"Firestar?" Sandstorm wasn't sure if this was the same Firestar she'd once been mates with.

But Firestar purred, hurrying over, covering her in licks. "I've missed you," he mewed.

Sandstorm drew in his scent, a purr rising in the back of her throat. Firestar's sweet scent was exactly as she remembered it as being. She drew it in again, forcing herself to lock the scent in her mind.

"Why am I here?" Sandstorm asked after a few moments.

As though remembering it was only a dream, Firestar drew back, his eyes glittered with fear. "Sandstorm," he mewed, his voice echoing. "I… you need to return to the forest."

"The home we left?" Sandstorm questioned uncertainly. "But… it's gone! That was so long ago!"

Firestar shook his head. "No, Sandstorm—"

"Firestar, I can't!"

Firestar gave Sandstorm a desperate gaze. "You must, along with three other Clanmates. For the sake of yourself, and the future of ThunderClan."

"But why?"

Firestar ignored her question. "The cats you bring are for you alone to choose. Bring them to the Moonpool the night before the Gathering." Firestar turned away. "You'll learn more then."

"But why?" Sandstorm begged. Her mind was racing. The thought of returning to the forest was insane, along with choosing three other cats. Whomever she'd ask would think she was crazy, and she couldn't think of a single cat _capable_ of making the journey.

But Firestar was already beginning to fade. "I'm sorry, Sandstorm." His gaze was filled with sorrow as he began to disappear. "Until then…"

Sandstorm shot up, blinking her eyes open.

Panting in her nest from the shock, Sandstorm pulled herself into a tight ball. She knew she'd spoken to StarClan. She knew she had to trust Firestar, but she had no idea what she was doing.

She looked outside and saw that it was still dark outside. Her eyes flashed rapidly around the den, but they stopped, locking eyes with Firestar's green gaze. His ginger outline was pale, staring straight back at her from the corner of the den. Sandstorm felt a chill run through her, and she gulped, her breath catching in her throat.

The next moment Firestar disappeared from the corner, and she felt the brambles rustle beside her and a voice was in her ear:

_Four will find a raven where blood will fall, and rain will save just three._

There was a pause, and Sandstorm turned to where the voice had come from, but Firestar's outline wasn't there.

"Firestar," she whimpered feebly into the darkness.

_I have faith in you, Sandstorm. _The voice came back. _And I am always here for you._

* * *

Firestar gave Sandstorm a prophecy! I decided to write it on tonight so that I wouldn't have to worry about it over the week about not getting it done. Chapter 3 will be up soon!

-Leaf


	3. Chapter 3: The Choice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, nor will I ever claim to do so.**

* * *

_Chapter 3 – The Choice_

Sandstorm poked her head out of the warrior's den. It was three sunrises after she had received Firestar's prophecy, and she was completely oblivious to the three other cats part of the prophecy. Sandstorm had spent the last three days neglecting Tailpaw, and instead focusing solely on figuring out who the other three cats were. None of them seemed fit or capable of making the journey, none of them seemed like they the cat who'd want to go, and they all appeared to be homebodies.

The night before the Gathering wasn't far off, and Sandstorm knew that she was running out of time. Firestar's words ran through her mind every time she thought about making the decision.

_That cats you bring are for you alone to choose._

Sandstorm tried to remember her dream from the night before, but she couldn't. She knew that no StarClan warrior had come to see her. She doubted she'd speak to any of them until the night before the Gathering when she went to the Moonpool.

"Sandstorm!" Tailpaw was racing towards her, and Sandstorm quickly turned her head to him.

Guilt seared through Sandstorm, knowing that Tailpaw was asking her the same thing he'd been asking her since she'd received the prophecy. He wanted to go out hunting or to the training hollow, yet Sandstorm knew once again she'd have to say no. She had left Tailpaw cooped up in camp, helping out Jayfeather and tending to the elders, and Sandstorm was beginning to wonder how much longer it would be before Bramblestar gave Tailpaw another mentor.

"Yeah?" Sandstorm mewed, in a daze, trying to pay attention to her apprentice.

"Can we go out hunting?"

Sandstorm hesitated. Hunting would easily take her mind off of the prophecy, but once again, she knew she had to spend her day focused on the prophecy. Staring at Tailpaw, she wondered for a moment if he was the chosen cat, but then she realized there wasn't a chance.

"No, not today," Sandstorm mewed apologetically, hoping Tailpaw would understand.

"It's okay," Tailpaw mewed, his tail drooping.

"I'll take you out!" Ivypool slipped out of the warrior's den to stand beside Tailpaw, and Sandstorm knew she'd been eavesdropping. "Come on," she mewed, flashing Sandstorm an uneasy glance—one that was filled with both curiosity and annoyance. "Honeypaw, Foxleap, Poppyfrost, and I are going on a hunting patrol. You can come."

"Great!" Tailpaw's tail shot up in the air, his heart jumping at the thought of finally leaving camp.

"Thanks, Ivypool," Sandstorm whispered to her friend, but Ivypool didn't reply. Instead, she strided past Sandstorm as though she hadn't heard her, Tailpaw following her quickly.

Sandstorm sighed, making her way to the fresh-kill pile and quickly choosing a magpie for herself. She wondered if she should consult Jayfeather, knowing he would help, but Sandstorm didn't feel ready to tell him just yet. Jayfeather would snap at her or tell her she was ridiculous.

_I have faith in you, Sandstorm_… Firestar's words came rushing back.

As Firestar remembered the words, an image flashed into Sandstorm's mind. She hesitated, taking a moment to put a face to the image.

_Blossomfall. _

Sandstorm hesitated. Was Blossomfall the cat she was supposed to bring along with her? The young she-cat was fit and sturdy as well as the daughter of her friend Graystripe. The two cats knew each other well, but Sandstorm had doubts that she was the cat. Blossomfall had a way of appearing fragile, and Sandstorm could already imagine the way Graystripe and Mille would react. They'd lost Briarlight not that long ago. There was no way they would feel comfortable with sending off their other daughter as well if there was any chance of losing her too.

Sandstorm attmpted to block out the image, but it flashed before her again. Blossomfall. She had to bring Blossomfall.

As if on cue, Blossomfall appeared from the warrior's den followed by Cherryfern. The two padded over to the fresh-kill pile, and Sandstorm quickly began munching on her magpie, pretending to be looking elsewhere. Sandstorm spotted Blossomfall chose a shrew and watched as she made a motion, suggesting that she and Cherryfern share it.

They situated themselves not far from Sandstorm, and she watched as the two cats began to eat. Swallowing the last morsel of her magpie, Sandstorm padded over to them and touched Blossomfall lightly.

"Could I talk to you?" she asked gently.

"Why?" Blossomfall flashed Sandstorm an inquisitive look.

"Because I need to," Sandstorm replied firmly.

Blossomfall sighed and then rose to her paws. Sandstorm dragged her over to a patch of brambles where the two of them could speak in quiet.

"Listen, Sandstorm, what're you going to tell me?" Blossomfall sounded exasperated. "I'm only talking to you because you're a senior warrior, and I know I should respect you."

Sandstorm hid her purr of amusement, knowing that Blossomfall wasn't as sharp-tongued as she appeared. "StarClan sent me a dream." Blossomfall looked ready to interrupt, but Sandstorm was faster and kept talking. "They told me that I have to return to the old forest."

Blossomfall let out a snort. "The forest is dead and gone, Sandstorm. You know that's ridiculous, don't you?"

Sandstorm refused to believe she was right. "No, it's true. I have to bring three cats with me and you're one that StarClan sent—"

"You're getting old. You've got bees in your brain." Blossomfall's voice seemed almost panicked, and Sandstorm wondered why. She hadn't even told Blossomfall that she was coming yet.

"Blossomfall, you're coming. You were one of the chosen cats." Sandstorm tried to keep her voice gentle and steady, but doubted she could hold it out much longer.

"And who told you this? You're dead Firestar?" Blossomfall snapped.

Sandstorm wasn't going to admit to Blossomfall that she was somewhat right. "You're coming."

"I can't, Sandstorm."

Sandstorm looked at Blossomfall uncertainly and then growled, "You are coming. StarClan has decided it, and it is not your decision to disobey the will of StarClan."

Sandstorm then turned on her heel and stalked away, regretting pushing Blossomfall almost immediately. She couldn't force her to come if she didn't want.

But even as she thought it, Sandstorm knew she had to bring along Blossomfall anyway.

The next moment, Sandstorm heard a horrific vomiting sound and turned to see Cherryfern beside the shrew wheezing. Her chest heaved unsteadily, and she staggered to her paws before collapsing, remnants of the shrew expunging from her system.

"Jayfeather!" Moleface's voice sounded from beside his sister, rising to a wail. "Jayfeather!"

Sandstorm stared, her eyes wide, at the unconscious warrior.

The next moment, Jayfeather appeared from his den and was beside Cherryfern in an instant. Sandstorm couldn't tell what herb he was feeding her, but the next minute, the warrior's eyes flickered, and she vomited some more before falling silent again.

"Is she dead?" croaked Moleface, his face cracking with grief.

"No," Jayfeather mewed, then turning to the shrew. His blind eyes remained focused on the shrew remnants as he sniffed and gently drew his paw over it. "Bad shrew."

Most of the Clan had gathered around by now, and Sandstorm scanned the camp for Poppyfrost before realizing she was out hunting. Berrynose, Cherryfern's father, on the other hand, had dramatically pushed his way through the crowd and was now bending beside his daughter.

"It's an omen from StarClan," Jayfeather spat. "But I don't know what it is."

Sandstorm gulped, realizing. Her eyes flickered from the shrew to Cherryfern to Moleface. It was Shrewkit. The bad shrew was a sign from StarClan telling Sandstorm to bring Shrewkit. It didn't take Sandstorm more than a moment to choose the fourth cat. The fourth cat was Moleface.

_Blossomfall, Moleface, and Shrewkit._

But worry filled Sandstorm. Shrewkit wasn't an apprentice, so how was she supposed to bring him? Sandstorm made a mental note to herself to have a word with Bramblestar about making Firekit and Shrewkit apprentices.

Sandstorm turned her head back to the task at hand where Moleface and Berrynose were helping to bring Cherryfern into Jayfeather's den.

"How do you think it happened?"

Sandstorm jumped and turned to see Thornclaw watching her.

"Jumpy, much?" he purred lightheartedly.

"Sorry, Thornclaw," Sandstorm meowed guiltily. "I just have a lot of stuff on my mind."

"I understand," Thornclaw meowed shrugging. "We all do." He then turned and padded away to join Leafpool and Hazeltail where they were waiting for him to go out on patrol.

Sandstorm sighed, wondering who would be the right cat to talk to about her decision. She looked around before spotting Squirrelflight talking with Sorreltail and Brackenfur. She could talk to Squirrelflight.

Sandstorm pushed her way towards then.

"Hi, Sandstorm!" Sorreltail mewed, scooting over to give Sandstorm room. "We were just talking about Cherryfern. What do you think happened? And what kind of omen do you think it was?"

Sandstorm pretended to be confused. "I don't know."

There was a pause, but Squirrelflight seemed to sense that Sandstorm wanted to talk with her alone. "Sorreltail, Brackenfur, why don't you go out to the training hollow," she suggested.

"I don't have an apprentice," Brackenfur objected.

"I do," Sorreltail replied, understanding what Squirrelflight was trying to do, while Brackenfur clearly didn't. She pulled her mate after her as she rose to her paws. "Come on. You can show Tigerpaw your feisty fighting skills."

Squirrelflight waited until they were out of earshot, before focusing her gaze on Sandstorm. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

Sandstorm bowed her head, not sure if she was willing to share anymore. "I got a prophecy," she blurted before she could change her mind about telling Squirrelflight.

"Did StarClan send it to you?" Squirrelflight asked, immediately drawn into the conversation.

"Of course!" Sandstorm meowed, and then more quietly she added, "Firestar did."

Grief glazed over Squirrelflight's gaze for a moment before turning back to normal. "Sandstorm, we've talked about this enough. Life must go on."

"I know!" Sandstorm mewed desperately. "And I'm not just saying this!"

"Then why aren't you talking to Jayfeather?" Squirrelflight asked.

Sandstorm didn't answer. Both she and Squirrelflight knew the answer as to why she wasn't willing to talk to Jayfeather and there was no need for either of them to elaborate.

"What did the prophecy tell you to do?" Squirrelflight pressed.

"To go back to the old forest where a cat would be waiting for me."

Squirrelflight looked surprised. "You're going because of _that_? What if the cat isn't there when you get there? Then what will you do? And why would you even listen to something so stupid?!"

"It's not stupid," Sandstorm flashed back haughtily. "I have to go. _StarClan sent me._ And I'm bringing Blossomfall, Moleface, and Shrewkit."

"Shrewkit's too young," Squirrelflight snapped. "Sandstorm, I know you're my mother, but I won't let you carry something out this ridiculous."

Sandstorm glared at her daughter, regretting ever thinking talking to Squirrelflight was the right idea. "Then I'll go alone." She rose to her paws. "Shrewkit and Firekit are almost ready for their apprenticeship anyway so you might want to have a word with Bramblestar about that."

Sandstorm then stalked away, crawling back into her nest in the warrior's den even though it was almost sunhigh. She drew her tail around her paws, feeling mouse-brained. She shouldn't listen to some stupid prophecy Firestar had given it to her. Squirrelflight was probably right; it was just another one of her hallucinations.

But deep down inside, Sandstorm didn't believe it. The dream with Firestar was so clear; it had seemed real.

"Sandstorm?" Sandstorm turned to see Blossomfall. "I'm sorry about what I said before. I'll come."

Sandstorm looked at the she-cat, wondering why she'd been so objective before, and now seemed so calm about it, but from the way her mew sounded, Sandstorm knew there was something she wasn't telling her.

"We have to go to the Moonpool the night before the Gathering with Moleface and Shrewkit."

"But Shrewkit isn't even an apprentice!" gasped Blossomfall.

_I never noticed,_ Sandstorm thought sarcastically. "He will be when we go," she meowed allowed. "Along with Moleface."

Blossomfall nodded, swaying from one side to the left. "How long will it take us to get to the old forest? I've heard stories about it, and I know you've been there, but how long is it really?"

Sandstorm sensed anxiety, worry, and excitement in her voice all at the same time. "I don't know yet," Sandstorm replied calmly, just glad to have Blossomfall on board with her now. "We'll find out when we go to the Moonpool."

Blossomfall nodded.

"For now, we just have to get Shrewkit apprenticed, and we have to tell Moleface."

"I'll tell them," Blossomfall mewed quickly. "You look exhausted."

Sandstorm nodded and watched Blossomfall as she turned and padded out of the nest. As she walked, Sandstorm noticed something different about Blossomfall, but couldn't pin what it was. She sighed, burying her nose into her chest. There was time for worrying about that. For now, Sandstorm just needed a long, deep sleep.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 3 is done. It took me a week to write this (sadly), and the same might go for Chapter 4. Please don't mind the slow updates, but don't worry, I'll always finish a story no matter how long it takes for me to get a chapter up.

-Leaf


	4. Chapter 4: More Than a Message

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, nor will I ever claim to do so.**

So this is a story I've put a lot into and I've come to this conclusion: the series is mainly based off of Sandstorm, but there have to be a few other chapters from the POV of another character, because once they go back to the old forest, I don't want to completely leave the lake home behind, so I'm still deciding on which character to base this off of. Also, there's going to be a couple of chapters from Ravenpaw's POV before they actually reach the forest because, well, I feel like I can't just leave Ravenpaw hanging. So there may be short chapters – like, 1/3-1/2 the length of a normal chapter – with Ravenpaw before they reach him. Now, enough from me; enjoy chapter 4!

* * *

_Chapter 4 – More Than a Message  
_

She still had to tell Shrewkit.

Sandstorm hadn't managed to convince Bramblestar that it was time for Shrewkit and Firekit's apprentice ceremonies. Whenever Sandstorm tried to bring it up, Bramblestar stubbornly pointing out that Shrewkit and Firekit would be apprenticed the night before the Gathering and that was final.

Sandstorm agreed. The two kits weren't exactly six moons yet, but she'd heard of countless times when cats had been apprenticed before then. Besides, they were _almost_ six moons, and Sandstorm didn't see how that wasn't good enough for Bramblestar.

Sandstorm mentally calculated the night before the Gathering in her head and knew that meant that the two kits would be apprenticed in three sunrises. But for some reason, Sandstorm had high doubts that Bramblestar would actually apprentice them on that day. Squirrelflight had probably gone to Bramblestar and told him that Sandstorm had bees in her brain and just to say that Sandstorm wanted to hear.

Sandstorm sighed. It was no use. She'd have to choose another cat if Bramblestar didn't listen to her, but Sandstorm didn't _want_ to choose another cat. She was certain that Shrewkit was the cat and no one else.

She turned to see Spiderleg and Daisy sharing a piece of fresh-kill across from camp, feeling the familiar ache of pain as she remembered doing the same thing with Firestar only four seasons ago. She quickly pushed the thought to the back of her mind, forcing herself to live in the present, and trudged over to where Tailpaw and Tigerpaw were play-fighting.

"Come on," she mewed.

"What?"asked Tailpaw uncertainly, cocking his head to the side.

Sandstorm sighed. No wonder it was a shock to Tailpaw; she'd been such a bad mentor lately she doubted that Tailpaw would even be expected to be taken out of camp.

"Let's go to the training hollow and practice a new fighting move."

"Great!" Tailpaw looked excited. "Can Tigerpaw come?"

Tigerpaw nodded his head, looking almost as eager as his brother, and for a moment, Sandstorm almost said yes before changing her mind. She needed time to train with just Tailpaw without the distractions of any other cat.

"Maybe another day," Sandstorm mewed sympathetically. "For now, Tailpaw has some catching up to do."

Both Tailpaw and Tigerpaw looked disappointed, but Sandstorm gently flicked them both across the ears.

"I'm sure if you ask Sorreltail she'd be happy to take you training," Sandstorm purred to Tigerpaw. "She's not going to bite."

"Okay!" Tigerpaw mewed, instantly lightening up. "I'll ask her to take me hunting! She told me she'd teach me how to stalk blackbirds if they're in the trees."

Tigerpaw eagerly scampered off, and Sandstorm flicked Tailpaw over the ears. "Come on. We can work on that duck and twist move I've been showing you recently."

"It's so simple!" Tailpaw complained. "But I can't get it." But even as he spoke, Sandstorm sensed a glimmer of mischief in his gaze, and Sandstorm wondered if he had some new trick associated with the move up his paws.

Sandstorm let out a _mrrow_ of amusement. "That's why we practice."

Tailpaw nodded happily, immediately dashing for the thorn tunnel with Sandstorm directly on his paws. Sandstorm couldn't remember the last time she'd stretched her paws, but it felt good for Sandstorm to be racing through the forest with the feeling of being lighter than the wind.

"Beat you!" Tailpaw declared, reaching the training hollow first.

"Yes, yes you did," panted Sandstorm, exhausted. She couldn't believe any cat could get tired from running to the _training hollow. _"Okay," Sandstorm mewed, recovering. "Why don't you show me what you remember from the move and then we can work on it from there?"

Tailpaw nodded, and Sandstorm positioned herself in front of Tailpaw, deciding where to pin down Tailpaw. She noticed his tail swinging back and forth, and Sandstorm decided that if she dodged to the right, she could easily pin down his tail if she timed it right. She took a moment before dodging and leaping. She pinned down her apprentice's long tail, but instead of finding herself right on top of it like she'd expected, she felt the tail slip out from beneath her as the apprentice ducked from her sheathed claws and rolled. Sandstorm spun herself around, but Tailpaw, already back on his paws, was faster, and Sandstorm felt the lump of apprentice on top of her.

"Oof!" she gasped.

"Gotcha!" Tailpaw triumphed.

Sandstorm purred, pleased with her apprentice. "Good job! It's a lot better than last time we worked on it!"

Tailpaw shrugged, looking embarrassed. "I got some help."

Fear spiked through Sandstorm. The Dark Forest? But then Sandstorm stopped herself. The Dark Forest was over and gone. She had to stop worrying that the Dark Forest was going to come out and hurt them.

"Leafpool!"

Sandstorm nodded approvingly. Even though Leafpool had once been ThunderClan medicine cat and had converted to being a warrior after she'd revealed that she'd actually borne kits, she was proving herself to be a fine warrior. Not the best, but Sandstorm knew she was waiting for the day when Bramblestar would trust her with an apprentice.

"Not bad," Sandstorm mewed, "but watch your tail!"

"Okay," Tailpaw mewed. "It's not my fault it's so long!"

Sandstorm winked with amusement and then went back to her starting position. "Let's try again."

Tailpaw nodded. This time, the attempt went more successfully, and after several more tries, Tailpaw nailed it.

"That's enough for one day," Sandstorm panted, feeling exhausted.

"How did I do?" Tailpaw asked excitedly.

"Great," Sandstorm mewed. "Your fighting skills are developing really well. Why don't we head back to camp? You can have the first pick from the fresh-kill pile."

Tailpaw nodded eagerly, and Sandstorm quickly bounded out of the training hollow followed by her apprentice.

They began walking in silence for a little while before Tailpaw lightly brushed up against his mentor. "Thanks for today," he mewed.

Sandstorm hesitated, the guilt running through her pelt. "I'm sorry about how it's been the past few days."

Tailpaw shrugged. "It's fine."

Sandstorm still felt guilty as they headed back into camp. She whisked Tailpaw off to the fresh-kill pile, telling him that they'd go on the dawn patrol the next morning, and then turned towards the warrior's den. She wasn't hungry, and she was hoping if she got a good night of sleep, maybe things would be better in the morning.

Sandstorm soon drifted off into sleep, but instead of finding herself in a realm of peace and quiet, she found herself with her eyes open, in a vivid field. It took a moment for Sandstorm to realize where she was, but soon recognized it as the large mass of fields she and the other cats had seen while heading towards the mountains on the Great Journey.

"Sandstorm?"

Sandstorm jumped. She hadn't expected to see any other cat. She turned to see Jayfeather standing behind her. Sandstorm hissed, drawing back. She didn't need the medicine cat prowling through her dreams.

"Sandstorm, don't hide from me." Hi blue gaze bore right into hers, his voice gentle. Sandstorm gulped. She'd forgotten he could see in dreams. "I know what you're doing."

Sandstorm turned away. "You're just a dream."

Jayfeather let out a small _mrrow._ He sounded more like a wise, StarClan warrior than her young medicine cat. "Sandstorm, I know more than you think. And I will be with you every step of the way."

"Oh?" Sandstorm mewed hesitantly.

"But you must know that leaving the Clan is a serious danger. When you return, you don't know what you may find."

"The—the lake home won't be destroyed, will it?" Sandstorm asked.

Jayfeather shook his head. "No, but even I don't know what to expect. What may happen could change the destiny of the Clans forever. This part of our journey, our _lives_ can never be pre-destined and pre-determined like some may wish, yet StarClan have chosen you for a reason, and I expect you to treat your journey wisely."

"I will," Sandstorm promised.

"You're going for more than a message. What you're going for is…" Jayfeather hesitated as though not certain as to what to say to Sandstorm anymore.

"You know!" snapped Sandstorm, wanting an answer.

"No, I don't!" hissed Jayfeather. "But what I do know is that you're going because you need to receive more than a message."

"You've already saved that," growled Sandstorm.

There was a silence. Jayfeather was groping for the right words to reply, and Sandstorm flicked her eyes around again. The fields were empty, but when she looked up, she saw clouds quickly covering up the clear blue sky.

"What's happening?" Sandstorm asked nervously.

"I—I've said too much." Jayfeather turned away, looking guilty and upset.

"No, Jayfeather, you _haven't,_" Sandstorm argued. "You have to tell me more."

Jayfeather ducked his head, his eyes clouded. He purposely ignored her as he continued to speak. "Just be careful, and don't hesitate too long when you make any decision. You can't."

"Jayfeather!" Sandstorm's voice was edged with a warning.

Jayfeather turned away, not making eye contact with Sandstorm. He turned to go, and Sandstorm tried to race after him.

"I can't help you anymore, Sandstorm," he called over his shoulder.

"But what about Shrewkit!" she yowled.

Jayfeather didn't reply.

Sandstorm woke in her nest, her heart pounding inside of her. Her nest felt damp from the dew, and Sandstorm felt herself panting in the darkness. Judging from the moonlight, Sandstorm guessed that it was almost moonhigh.

She lashed out her tail. Jayfeather hadn't helped her at all. What was she supposed to do about who she brought along? Then she sighed. He wouldn't do anything about it. It was her journey, and her choices to make. When she saw him again, he'd probably act like the encounter had never happened. But then, Sandstorm knew she must be going for the cat involved. She gulped, realizing then that she'd never been told what cat she was looking for, but from what the sound of it, Sandstorm knew that Jayfeather knew what cat she was looking for. Sandstorm also had a feeling that Firestar knew. And that she, as well, knew the cat she was looking for.

Still shaking, Sandstorm curled herself back up into her nest, thinking back to what Jayfeather had told her.

All of a sudden, it hit Sandstorm. She was only just beginning doze off, but the realization had hit her like a greater force, jolting her awake. She knew who she was looking for, and she couldn't believe she'd never figured it out before.

She was looking for Ravenpaw.

* * *

Thanks for reading that chapter! I've been thinking, and I know I was thinking about having six books in this _Future of the Clans_ series, but I almost don't know if I'm going to be able to keep my story running for six books. I know how to keep it running for about three or four books, but I'm not really sure. I guess we'll see when we finally get to it. Anyway, thanks for reading that chapter. Please review!

-Leaf


End file.
